spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hat
The Hat 'is an episode of The Mr. Krabs and Patrick Show. In this episode, Patrick, after seeing a cool guy with a hat, buys a hat. Characters * Patrick * Mr. Krabs * Cool guy with a hat * Fish crowd * Cashier * Squidward * SpongeBob * French Narrator Story '''Patrick:'What a beautiful day to go eat at the Krusty Krab. '''Cool guy:*rides his motorcycle like a god* Fish crowd:'Yay! You're the best! Again! '''Patrick:'Wow.... 'Cool guy:'I know tubby, wow. 'Patrick:'What makes him so cool? Mmmh....*sees him riding his motorcycle* i got it! It must be the hat! I should buy a hat and i'll be cool like him! *bubble transition* 'Cashier:'Thank you, come again. '''Patrick:*gets out of the store* Patrick Star, you're one smart starfish! *enters the Krusty Krab with a smug face, walks like a cool guy while cool background music plays* One cool Krabby Patty please. Squidward:'SpongeBob, one cool Krabby Patty. '''SpongeBob:'Coming right up! 'Patrick:'Mmmh....looks good. *takes a bite, then spits it out* BLEH! THIS KRABBY PATTY IS KINDA COLD! SpongeBob, why did you make me a kinda cold Krabby Patty? 'SpongeBob:'Because you asked for one! 'Patrick:'No, i asked for a cool one! 'SpongeBob:'Exactly! '''Mr. Krabs:*comes out of his office* I hear complaining! What's going on here? Patrick:'''I asked for a cool Krabby Patty, and SpongeBob made me a kinda cold one! '''Mr. Krabs:.......So? Patrick:'''What do you mean? Do you make cool people kinda cold Krabby Patties? '''Mr. Krabs:.........*facepalms* Oh, now i understand. Patrick, there are two meanings to the word cool:One is cool awesome, and the other is cool kinda cold. Patrick:'Uuuhhh..... '''Mr. Krabs:'Read it on the dictionary. *gives him a dictionary* 'Patrick:'Uuuh, i don't understand anything. 'Mr. Krabs:'Hear the dictionary! *makes him listen to an audio book of the dictionary* 'French Narrator:'43 days later.... 'Mr. Krabs:'It ended! Now, do you understand? 'Patrick:'No. 'Mr. Krabs:'Ok who cares. Anyways, you don't really look cool. No offense. 'Patrick:'But i have a hat! 'Mr. Krabs:'Did you think a hat would make you cool? 'Patrick:'Well, earlier this morning, i saw a guy with a hat riding a motorcycle like a god! It was so cool, so i thought a hat would make me cool! 'Mr. Krabs:'Is the hat what made him cool to you? 'Patrick:'Yes! I think....wait a minute.....THE MOTORCIRCLE! 'Mr. Krabs:'Motorcycle. 'Patrick:'I gotta buy that to be cool! *tries to exit the Krusty Krab, but gets stopped* 'Cool guy:'Stop! '''Patrick:*gasp* The cool guy! Cool guy:'Yeah, it's me. Listen, do you know how many months of practice i did to learn to ride a motorcycle? '''Patrick:'No. 'Cool guy:'Neither do i, i don't really remember, but around 24. 'Patrick:'2000 YEARS?! 'Cool guy:'No, 2. And i had to practice like, every hour. 'Patrick:'I can't do that! That's too much for me! 'Cool guy:'Exactly. But don't try to be cool, just be yourself! 'Patrick:'You're right! 'Squidward:'Really? "Just be yourself"? A moral? What a bad ending. 'Cool guy:'Oh the episode's not over yet. Patrick, DO YOU WANT TO TAKE AN EPIC RIDE IN MY MOTORCYCLE?! 'Patrick:'HECK YEAH! '''Cool guy:*rides the motorcycle, going through deserts and mountains* Patrick:'THIS IS SUPER COOL! '''Cool guy:'BE READY TO BE EVEN COOLER:WE'RE GOING TO GO TO NORTH KOREA! 'French Narrator:'56 minutes later.... '''Cool guy:*rides his motorcycle as fast as he can, while people are shooting him in the distance* THAT WAS A BAD IDEA! 'Patrick:'YEAH, I GUESS THE REAL MORAL IS:DON'T GO TO NORTH KOREA! Category:Episodes Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Mr. Krabs and Patrick Show Category:The Mr. Krabs and Patrick Show Season 1 Category:The Mr. Krabs and Patrick Show episodes Category:CartoonGuy277